1. Field
This disclosure relates to a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution and accordingly, have a high energy density.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-x Cox O2 (0<x<1), and the like have been researched. A positive electrode including lithium manganese oxide, such as LiMn2O4, has problems in that manganese ions are eluted into the electrolyte solution at high temperatures, limiting battery applications.
In order to minimize this phenomenon, the lithium manganese oxide particles are coated with aluminum-based oxide, such as Al2O3, Al3PO4 or the like. However, this method cannot ensure suitably cycle-life characteristics at high temperatures, since it is difficult to completely prevent the manganese ion elution.